The reason
by unownA
Summary: I have wanted to know why they wanted Pikachu for years now.


Ash wakes up in a hospital confused. He gets up and starts to walk towards the door. He opens it slowly no one is in the hall. He sees a clock and it is late at night. He wants to find someone so he continues to walk down the hall. Half way down he sees a light on farther down and walks towards it. He looks inside and sees his mom. He wakes up and asks how he got there. She informs him of the mishap.

She tells him that Pikachu was taken by Pikachu and his friends are already looking for them in their own way.

Ash is upset about himself for fainting and not be rescue Pikachu. He has to stay in the hospital for a few more days. Over the next few days his friends visit often but all he can think about is Pikachu. He knows what he is going to do right after he is released.

One day he was told he has to stay a little longer and he sneaks out that night to find Pikachu. His friends know exactly what he is wants to do and tell him to stay well they search for Pikachu but he just cannot sit there. Ash sneaks out that night goes to get his Pokémon from Professor Oak's lab.

Ash choices Bayleef, Gible, Glalie, Charizard, and Infernape. He does not want to carry a sixth Pokémon at any time until he gets Pikachu back. Just as he leaves he is told to stop.

You cannot go by yourself Ash says Professor Oak.

But I have to Pikachu is my best friend.

Ash everyone is trying to help you.

I cannot just sit here we have a bond that can never be broken.

Fine but take this so I can contact you at anytime and you can Withdraw/Deposit Pokémon with this.

Thank you Professor Oak, tell my mom I will come back soon.

Ash sent out on his journey to find Pikachu but he does not know where to start. Just as he sees the sign saying "You are leaving Pallet Town". May and Gary show up to try and stop him. He will not go so he battles them.

He sends out Bayleef well Gary and May send out Umbreon and Glaceon. Bayleef uses razor leaf with vine whip. Umbreon dodges the Razor leaf but is hit by the vine whip. Glaceon uses ice beam on the razor leaf to stop them. Umbreon uses flash well Glaceon uses icy wind. Bayleef jumps to dodge and uses body slam on Glaceon it paralysis Glaceon. Umbreon uses confuse ray direct hit. Bayleef use toxic it hits both of them. Use razor leaf it hit Bayleef.

Glaceon is almost defeat well Umbreon is still mostly unhurt. Bayleef is pretty damaged. They are both poisoned and Glaceon may not be paralyzed much longer. How can I win? The terrain is rocky the cliffs are looking weak if I can get them over there. Bayleef use vine whip and force them in a corner. Glaceon use blizzard direct hit. Use synthesis Bayleef is almost at full health use razor leaf all around them. Thanks to toxic they are almost defeated. Now use vine whip. Bayleef return Ash walks off slowly.

It has been three days since he beat May and Gary. He has learned very little about Team Rocket but nothing pertaining to Pikachu. Ash tries to stay away from his friends. He has only battled his friends one other time it was Brock that he beat easily.

Ash has found a Team Rocket hideout. He has suspicions that it has some information to why they only took Pikachu. He plans to get a guards costume from a lone guard on a convoy that is leaving that night. The convoy leaves at 8:30 it is 8:27 time to go. He was going to jump on the convoy well it was turning on a bumpy road.

He has changed his team for this reason. He has Infernape and Gible so he can dig up the ground. Charizard and Pigeot for their flying abilities. The other is Quilava for the fighting in the convoy. Infernape uses dig to change its route and Gible uses to make it bumpy. Pigeot and Charizard land Ash on the trunk. He tells Charizard and Quilava (on Pigeot's back) to melt the tires.

As the convoy slows down Ash climbs to the front and takes the guard out. He ties him to a tree in his underwear well Ash goes back to the hideout. He gets in easily and now has to find the main computer. He is wondering around for about 20 minutes before he finds it. He down loads all the information but just as it finishes downloading alarms ring and guards rush in.

Well it took you long enough says a woman's voice.

Who's there Ash yells.

How quickly you forget says a man's voice.

It is I Cassidy and Burch.

So what do you want?

Well you have something that does not belong to you and we want it.

No way Quilava use Smoke screen Charizard use Flame Burst on the wall.

After them now, they yell at the same time.

Ash was on his way out and he could see the exit but just then Cassidy and Burch sent out their Shuckle and Raticate. Charizard use Heat Wave then use wing attack on them direct hit. Gible use dig and tunnel under them to make the ground unstable. Shuckle and Raticate jump. Just as they land Gible digs under them and the ground is unstable so they fall in. Charizard use Flamethrower.

Charizard, Gible return. Pigeot cover our escape with gust now. Ash gets to his temporary hideout and looks at the data. He retrieves his computer from his bag and puts in the flash drive. It asks for what he is looking for so he types in electric Pokémon stolen from the Kanto region. Just as the files come up something in the computer starts smoking Ash hurls it as far as he can. It makes a small explosion and the computer is now totally useless. Lucky he grabbed the flash drive just before he let it go.

Ash needs to get the information but he cannot well the virus is still there but who can get around it. He does not believe his friends will let him go if he asks for help. The only person who might help him might be Professor Oak but he is to close to my mom. If I go home and she finds me but I have to.


End file.
